Getting Used To Earth
by Pricat
Summary: Oh and the Boov are still getting to know Earth but Lucy and Tip will help him out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he I am still working on Oh At Home but felt like writing another short Home story like Making Tip Feel Better since right now I am in love with Home and Oh lol**

**This story is set after the events of Home because I guess Oh and the Boov are still learning about Earth and humans which is good but hope peopke like.**

* * *

"Wow, the stars are beauitful tonight Huh?" Tip said to Oh as both Boov and girl were outside in the backyard of the Tucci house stargazing with Oh, since after meeting the male Boov she was very curious about outer space making Oh smi,e.

This time was the best time ever for him where he and Tip could hang out together since she always went to school everyday which was a place he couldn't go to like he couldn't go to work with Lucy because her friends would freak plus leading the Boov was scary to him, because he wasn't so sure if he could be a good leader.

"Oh are you okay, something bugging you?" Tip asked because he was quiet whi,e they were stargazing.

"Earth stuff is very different to get used to, plus I'm not sure if I can lead Boov." Oh said making her understand since Kyle had told her what Oh had said to Captain Smek after bringing the Gorg super chip which impressed her knowing that he was special.

"Hey nobody's perfect, remember?

Lime you the other Boov are learning about Earth, just like you are so it's okay plus they're learning how amazing our planet is." Tip said.

She loved this time with Oh when she wasn't at school or with her friends.

"Oh, Tip, time to come inside!" Lucy said to them going inside seeing she had made hot chocolate and smores making Tip smile seeing Oh curious eating some which made his eyes widen in awe giggling.

"My jaw has dropped, these things are amazing!" he said making Lucy giggle making Tip smile since Oh brought a quirkiness to their family, something they needed plus Tip realised something.

When she and her mom had first moved here, she had found it hard plus didn't know anybody along with finding it hard to get settled but Oh and his peopke were like that knowing she and Lucy could help out.

"I'm glad you like them, but it's almost bedtime since I have work but Tip also has school okay?" Lucy said to him seeing him understand going upstairs to his room.

Tip understood that he wanted to have more fun with her but she had school so couldn't afford to be tired hearing soft humming from Oh's room opening the door a little seeing him in dark blue pyjamas sitting on the floor playing with Lego, space stuff and trains making the twelve year old smile.

"Was I being too loud, making noises?" Oh asked.

"No, I was just curious hearing you since you like hanging out with me p,us I like hanging out with you but I have school which is important along with my other friends.

But you're still important to me, you know that?" she said.

"Yes which is why you were sad, when I got hurt." Oh said making her understand.

She nodded as she was going to bed but kissed his head making Oh go pink.

* * *

The next morning Tip saw Oh up with her Mom in the kitchen because he had helped her make breakfast since he liked learning and cared about Tip a lot, since she was his first real friend so he didn't like seeing her sad or upset like when he had lied, which Lucy understood after he had explained how he had helped her find her.

"Mmm morning Mom, Oh breakfast smells good." Tip said entering the kitchen making Oh smile because he loved seeing her happy along with Lucy since they were cute together like when they had found each other.

"Yes Oh helped make pancakes, but it's fine." Lucy told her seeing her sit down seeing Oh play with Pig about to put pancakes in the cat's bowl.

"Oh cats can't eat food, like we can." Tip said.

"Really?

But Boov can eat a lot of things, like the blue mints which aren't good or drinking from the bowl of lemonade." Oh to,d her making Lucy confused underdtanding after Tip whispered in her ear.

"It could make him sick Oh, we don't want that to happen, right?" Tip said as he understood because he cared about Pig too like Tip and Lucy so hoped that the other Boov were okay since some of them had found human families that wanted them..

She and her mom were getting ready for work and school making Oh understand seeing they were getting into the car watching it take off sighing since it was just him and Pig until they got home but he was going to explore the town since Lucy and Tip woukdn't mind seeing Pig on his head after locking up plus it being an nice day, he was feeling a breeze making him chuckle.


	2. Calming Tip Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like, plus Oh asks Lucy about something Tip told him that humans can do but she sets him straight plus Tip is in an angry mood because some girls were bothering her and it involved Oh**

* * *

Oh smirked sitting in an ice cream parlour in a booth but eating a hot fudge sundae which he'd paid for sijce Tip had explained how things worked and that you couldn't take things the way they thought Gorgs were takers before he realised Boov were Takers too sighing because he liked this planet, imagining what Tip was doing right now in school since she told him what she learnt plus Lucy had explained about her work.

He knew that things were still a little crazy but humans and Boov were still learning to get along, most of them as Smek was stuck in his ways despite not having his beloved Shusher remembering something Tip had said when they first met wondering if Lucy knew but it would have to wait until she got home.

Thankfully that wouldn't be too long but he smiled as he had an new home which made him and the other Boov were happy.

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop gigglimg after Oh had asked her his question, if humans could explode heads like Tip had said that fateful night they had met which made the male Boov confused.

"Tip was joking, about that plus she was stressed because of the situation but you shouldn't worry about that since humans are gentle and loving, most of us are and most are idiots." Lucy said seeing Tip home from school making the girl wonder what was going on.

"You lied about humans being able to explode heads, Tip!" Oh said.

"Yeah Indid, but it's okay." Tip said.

"Your mom said some humans are idiots, like Smek." Oh said making Tip smile since today had not gone well because Alex had been teasing her and it had involved Oh which was why she was avoiding eye contact with the male Boov going upstairs.

"She must have had a rough day, Oh." Lucy said making the male Boov understand going to his room hearing an angry Tip in her room which made him hide under his bed imagining it was a cave.

He wondered why Tip was angry, he hadn't done anything to make her mad but remembered her saying about those seventh grader girls makimg his eyes wide.

"Tbey made her angry, but Ms Tucci will help-" he told himself as he loved how Lucy raised Tip to be brave, strong and caring plus he really wanted a Mom since Boov didn't have families or parents so he wanted Lucy to be his Mom too.

He was just afraid of her and Tip's reactions sighing hearing his door open.

"Oh you there?" Tip called out worried in case he had ran off again but relieved seeing him crawl out from under his her relieved.

"I was hiding because I was scared and you were yelling." Oh told her makimg her understand while sitting on the floor but she knew that he thought of her Mom as his mom which she didn't mind one bit.

"It wasn't you that made me mad but seventh grade girls!" Tip told him.

He understood because he cared about her so hated seeing her upset so was hugging her which was helping him out along with Tip.

She knew he was trying to help so appreciated it.


	3. Camping Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope peopke enjoy.**

**Oh has to deal with a sad-mad Kyle but joins Lucy and Tip camping plus Tip helps Oh **

* * *

"We're doing what, Tip?" Oh asked while both Lucy and Tip were packing for camping sijce they always did it this time of year so didn't mind if Oh joined in this tradition they had.

"Camping Oh, we're going camping something Earth people do for fun like roasting smores on a fire among other things." Tip told the male Boov making him excited but Lucy was explaining about it seeing him want to come packing his own things like food mamimg Tip giggle.

"I guess they didn't have scouts where you're from I see?" she told him.

"We had Rocket Cadets, if that's what you mean." Oh Kyle was stunned seeing Oh was going with them on a trip.

Lucy was putting stuff in Slushieous's trunk as they were going for a few days but Kyle was surprised that Oh was going with those humans he was friends with sighing.

In a way he was jealous that Oh not only spent a lot of time with Tip and her mom, he was always talking about them which irritated him.

"Hey Kyle, you okay?" Oh asked but Kyle looked mad makimg Oh gulp.

"Why spend all your time with these guys, when we never hung around them before?" the male Boov asked as Oh didn't respond listening to Kyle yell at him leaving just as Tip came back out but Oh wiped a few tears away.

"Excited about the trip?" she asked.

"Yes, it's gonna be an adventure." Oh said perking up because some fun would help but the other Boov had heard Kyle's outburst and were appalled because those humans their captain hung with were like his family plus they were helping him learn.

"Come on, it had to be said!" Kyle said as the others went off about their business.

* * *

Oh chuckled later chuckled later making his own tent which he was proud of while Lucy and Tip were setting up theirs but he was helping them having fun at the same time despite fighting with Kyle which he was keeping to himself even though Tip could tell something was bugging him.

"Kyle and I had a disagreement, about Yoj and Mom." Oh said making her surprised since Boov were peaceful and friendly but wanted to know more makimg Oh sigh going blue explaining making her understand.

"He's jealous and sad-mad but yelling at you wasn't right because you are a good friend and a good captain." Tip told him.

Oh realised she was right but was hoping that Kyle was feeling better by the time they got back but didn't want this to ruin the fun they were having making Tip understand knowing it would be okay but Oh was stunned finding a bear cub in their camp cuddling it.

"Oh be careful, as it's parents might be looking for it and the grown up ones get mad." Tip told him seeing Oh feeding it marshmallows making Lucy smile taking a photo which Tip found adorable.


	4. Making Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke like.**

**Oh and the Tuccis are back from their weekend camping trip but Kyle makes up with Oh.**

* * *

Kyle was feeling uneasy as today was Sunday meaning Oh and his family would be back today later and needed to talk to Oh when they got home sighing seeing the Slushieous would be home sighing hoping Oh wasn't too mad at him for him yelling at him before they had left, plus the other Boov would talk to him again once he made up with Oh.

The Slushieous was there but heard laughter as it landed in the driveway of the Tucci house which made Tip smile seeing their antics this weekend had made Oh feel better so seeing Kyle there wiped the smile off Oh's face getting out of the flying car but Kyle was talking to Oh in alien tongue and he was rep,ting sounding happy high fiving.

"You okay, guys?" Tip asked Oh as he nodded glaring at Kyle.

"Yes we're good Gratuity." Kyle said to her.

She waited until Oh went inside seeing Kyle gulp.

"Because of you, Oh was upset and I had to calm him down because you were jealous but Oh is part of my family now just as much as he is your captain so cut him slack!" Tip told him.

He knew his behaviour had warranted a scolding from her hoping Oh was okay hearing laughter from inside her house.

Plus Lucy was ordering pizza since she wasn't in the mood for cooking which made Oh very happy seeing Tip join them as he hugged her.

That made her feel better but was keeping what had happened seeing Kyle run off.

* * *

That night Oh was getting ready for bed but telling Pig everything that happened over the weekend wondering why Kyle looked so scared after Tip had gotten back inside the house but Tip wouldn't tell him because she didn't want to see him upset since it would hurt like before so was telling the cat about things.

"Hey it's almost bedtime, okay?" Tip told him.

He nodded in rep,y wearing pyjamas but was getting sleepy climbing into bed as Tip was tucking him in.

She kissed his purple skinned head seeing him drift off into sleep but was leaving him to sleep.


	5. Driving Lesson

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke like.**

**Tip decides to teach Oh to drive like she does but being careful because she doesn't want him hurt.**

* * *

Oh was awake the next morning after the alarm clock had woken him up along with Pig nuzzling him making him smile getting up but in blue pyjamas but going to the bathroom to start his morning routine like going to the bathroom, washing along with brushing his teeth but not with a toilet rush since Lucy had shown him how to use a toothbrush.

"Knock-knock, you in there Oh?" Tip said from outside as she could hear him singing in Boov which was cute.

"Yes I'm in here, doing my morning thing!" Oh told her gargling.

Tip giggled seeing this but relieved he was getting good at doing things by himself once she or her Mom showed him but was going to his room to get dressed in his normal shirt but was looking at himself in the mirror yawning and stretching plus Tip had promised to teach him to drive like her.

"Guys breakfast!" Lucy said as they were going downstairs seeing Lucy had made pancakes but we're excited for the day and ready for what it would bring.

Lucy giggled seeing Oh hug her leg which was cute but saw him sit down at the table drinking juice but was humming to himself making Tip underdtand because he was excited about learning to drive a car making Lucy underdtand knowing that she had taught Tip to drive when she was younger.

Oh was underdtanding but was excited about driving plus his human brother Sheldon had his learners permit.

Tip underdtood but was teaching him the basics but he was mastering them like she knew he would so was having fun.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Kyle was seeing Tip teaching Oh to drive which surprised him because he wanted to learn to drive since she was really good at driving but hoped this was a good thing as the other Boov sighed at him knowing how sensitive Oh was plus didn't want to deal with an angry Tip like last time which made him shiver.

"Hey Kyle what's up?" Oh said parking making the male Boov sigh leaving making Oh wonder what was wrong.

"I kinda yelled at him last time, when he upset you." Tip told him.

Oh understood but knew it wasn't Kyle's fault because the Boov weren't used to Earth so it was okay.

They were refuelling the car but Oh was enjoying his driving lesson making Tip chuckle because she knew he would enjoy driving.


End file.
